The Xel'Zerg
by the reader v1
Summary: What if the Overmind (sc1) knew he was going to be killed and made contingency plan for when he was killed. inspired by Sam.Arronax's story Tesseract Creep I DO NOT OWN STARCRAFT.
1. finding the ONE

AN: complete AU the temple used to kill vast amounts of zerg at the end of Brood Wars is the same thing that kills the Overmind in my story instead of Tassadar

AN: the 'we' in this chapter stand for the soon to be new swarms hive mind

The Xel'Zerg

I'm one of the few hive minds left that's Loyal to the old Overmind and his orders making the swarm survive. I was one of his secret creations that no one not even the Dark voice knew about us for the simple fact we were not of the Zerg. We were cybernetically fused with broken pieces of Xel'naga technology (or as the Protoss called them artifacts) with the orders to make tech for the swarm and we did learn but sadly at the same time as the Overmind learned of the device going to be used to kill him. When he learned of it he ordered us to infest it after he was dead as he would have the device to take all of his power and knowledge of the universe. We took a specially modified Zerg Larva made by the Overmind for this exact purpose. The Larva's purpose was to create a new Overmind out of a species not of the Zerg with high creative and imaginative skills so that the new Overmind needed to be able to create a new swarm since we would have none of the old DNA strains except for the basic idea of Drones and Larva.

I felt that we needed to also take one of the few technological breakthroughs made by the Overmind which was a bio-computer which surprisingly used a terran brain and one of the few captured protoss bodies that swarm managed to catch for research. With me being the leader of this search party I also felt it prudent to bring all of the experimented drones with us there was at least one of each type which was a drone mutated and/or fused with another zerg unit (zergling, hydralisk etc.) the most interesting one was the Ultralisk as it could easily make an underground base with his kaiser blades.

_Yes_ was the mental scream when I found the prototype the self defense larva which was a changeling fused with a larva allowing the larva too temporally change into anything to protect itself the larva itself isn't important but its' zerg DNA strain was so before I started looking for the final piece of our survival of the new swarm I had an assimilator absorb the larva.

Once I found the only recovered Khaydarin crystal (or known by its real name a Xel'naga crystal), I actually remember when the Overmind discovered that they grew naturally when it absorbs the ambient energy of the surroundings or it can be forcefully grown when enough psionic power is forced in.. "_**AHHHHHH**_", I knew immediately what happened but my brothers did not "my brothers the Overmind is dying we must follow his orders catalog the rest of his creations and kill them," which was about 500 in total not including the ones going on this expedition with me" we must hurry my brothers we must reach the site of the device used to kill the Overmind so we can escape Ajur" I concluded and so we set out for the device.

When we arrived it was to our great surprise that the Protoss left it where they turned it on. When we arrived we were glad we brought another creation of the Overmind which was a hybrid of an Infestor and a Changeling which worked as he had hoped. What it did was infest a creature, absorb all its knowledge, power, and memories, and then store its DNA for later use. There was a dead eldar (a cyborg Protoss with the entire races history and knowledge) there was only 5 in existence known to the Zerg. We had the assimilator as the Overmind had called it take the dead protoss body. When the assimilator had finished the Xel'zerg pieces were about half way creating our getaway device shortly after we let the assimilator know we knew not where the device was going to take them or how we only knew that it would take them away safely. We hummed with excitement when our new Xel'naga device was finished then we gave a short warning before we activated the device in which a Warp gate like wormhole encompassed us.

When we reappeared I was surprised to find Abathur there with us and not mindless as expected from the death of the Overmind. When I asked him why he was there he said that the last thing he remembered was that the Terrans were about to use a Xel'naga device to try exterminate all the zerg on char. I must of looked surprised because shortly after he gained a questioning look on his face, or of what a zerg could gain as a questioning face, I asked him what was the date he said it was 2504 I told him no it was early 2500 shortly after the Overmind's death now it was his turn for a surprised look. After everyone calmed down from their shock I told Abathur of my orders from the Overmind personally of his contingency plan for his death and for the survival of the swarm. Once I had Abathur up to speed we started to look at our surroundings which looked a lot like an old Terran metal framed building.

Shortly after I had the assimilator 'eat' some of the humans that are most likely outside to gain more information on our surroundings. He came back after what felt like he consumed 5 humans for well rounded information. He walked into the building and explained everything he could about the planet, tech level, the year, and most importantly was that we are in a different dimension.

When we finished looking around and started looking for a new Overmind. I felt like a sonar device and there was a blimp coming back I guess the Overmind put other things in me than making me able to not only temporally hold the hive mind consciousness but to also permanently hold the specially made larva (to make the new Overmind) until we find the one…

**To Be Continued**

_AN: this is an improved version of the original post of Xel'zerg so review because I take all good and bad reviews I take them all as constructive criticism. R&R

**AN: last edited 12/10/12**


	2. notice

NOTICE

With me having trouble writing Xel'zerg

I'm in the works of making a rewrite of it.

With the new one being a cross over with a

TV show of your choice

From the poll that I will be posting


End file.
